Inmoral e Inmortal
by Centauro Zafiro
Summary: James sabe que la dependencia hacia algo es dañino, sobretodo si ese "algo" se transforma en un "alguien". BloodRush [James Hunt/ Adam] Rush x Only Lovers Left Alive crossover. oneshot. Rated: M - slash, yaoi


No sé qué me pasa estos días. Me entraron ansias tremendas de leer un fanfic BloodRush, pero son tan escasos T.T

Tuve que actuar al respecto

**DISCLAIMER:** Ningun personaje es mio, solo hago estop or diversion

**NOTAS:** crossover "Rush" y "Only Lovers left Alive", pero como no estaba la categoría para Rush, lo puse en Thor. Si recuerdan Chris Hemsworth interpreta a James Hunt; Tom Hiddleston a Adam.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**INMORAL E INMORTAL**

**I**

Era la quinta noche que pasaban en la vieja habitación de un motel, sin otra actividad más que teniendo sexo. Después de conocerse durante una fiesta privada para celebrar otro triunfo estruendoso de James en el mundo de los autos de carreras, Adam decidió adoptar al rubio como aperitivo. Un cabrón como él tenía buen desempeño en la cama y no había algo mejor que tener un orgasmo después de comer.

James no sabía el pequeño secreto del origen vampírico de Adam, sin embargo, no se le había ocurrido preguntarlo, ¿quién pregunta esas cosas en pleno siglo XX? Suponer que los vampiros existían ameritaba una estancia prolongada en algún manicomio. Tampoco le preocupó demasiado saber porque aquel ser sombrío seguía buscándolo después de dos días solo para follar.

El rubio paseaba por la habitación con el pantalon sin abrochar, viendo la figura detallada de espaldas de su compañero. Seguía dormido. Miró el reloj, pasaban de las 2:00 am y posiblemente su esposa estaría preocupada por no verlo en casa. Se vistió sin asearse, zangoloteando ligeramente a Adam.

—Debo irme. Te veo después

—¿Mmmgh? La próxima solo vete sin avisar, no soy tu maldita concubina

James resopló, colocándose la camisa. Bajó las escaleras con unos lentes oscuros puestos, pagó la cuenta y salió del motel.

* * *

**II**

Adam no daba muestras de afecto espontáneas, por lo que era muy extraño que permitiera a James estar recostado en su pecho, más inusual era que jugueteara con los largos mechones dorados del corredor de autos.

—¿Cuándo vuelves a alimentarte? — curioseó James

—Meses, años, siglos —respondió desganado Adam —depende de qué tanta necesidad tenga, o cuánto duren mis comidas

—¿Soy tu comida?

—Antojo. Tu sangre no es tan exquisita

—Y, ¿cuánto más seré tu "antojo"? ¿Me matarás una noche mientras follemos?

—haces demasiadas preguntas. Que molesto

Adam se incorporó, colocándose su bata y sentándose en el sofá individual frente a la cama, observando a James con hambre y odio al mismo tiempo. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Quería devorarlo.

—Entiende esto —dijo el inmortal —no te he matado de una mordida porque es divertido para mi. Esto, cada vez que follamos, nuestros "encuentros casuales" si gustas, solo es un juego. Eres un pasatiempo, mi pasatiempo. No dudes que cuando me aburra de ti, te asesine

James abrió las aletas nasales. Nervioso y frustrado a la vez se puso de pie, tomando sus pantalones y medio colocándoselos, caminó hacia Adam y se arrodilló.

—Te mataría primero —amenazó James

—Te conozco. Eres un cobarde, no lo harías —dijo sonriendo de medio lado

—No me tientes, Adam

—No. No me tienes tú a mí. No tengo problemas, llevo cientos de siglos haciéndolo, y tú. . . Eres patético

El rubio tomó de la nuca al otro con fuerza, cerrando el puño, amenazando con romperle la nariz. Adam solo rio con burla.

—¿Qué intentas probar? Tu y yo tenemos potencial para asesinar

Adam tomó el puño cerrado del otro, atrayendolo a su pecho y pegando su boca al oído de éste.

—. . . La diferencia entre tu yo es que yo debo matar para subsistir; tu matarías por placer sin obtener algo de esa muerte. . . Es lo mismo, te mantengo vivo porque me conviene y cuando llegue un momento de escasez, la necesidad me obligará a actuar como psicópata

Adam se separó, abrió las piernas y arrastró las manos de James hasta el interior de sus muslos.

—Mientras tanto, puedo jugar con mi comida

* * *

**III**

James sostenía una botella de whisky en su mano derecha, mientras que la otra apretaba un puro encendido. Llevaba así unas cuatro horas, sentando en aquella solitaria pieza de cuero, viendo como las agujas del reloj avanzaban y el fuego de la chimenea quemaba la leña. Después de la primer media hora, había concluido que aquello era una burla sin precedentes, sin vergüenza, y sin una excusa.

Estaba realmente cabreado, por decir poco. Hubiera sido más sencillo quedarse con su esposa en la reunión familiar, en lugar de escaparse a esa mansión totalmente abandonada. Para variar, la causa era una vez más Adam. El muy maldito lo había citado en ese lugar, pero seguía sin aparecer.

James soltó la botella que se estrelló contra la alfombra y apagó el puro. Se levantó de la silla y observó por la ventana. La leña se consumió al fin, toda la luz se apagó y el rubio solo quedó observando.

—Eres un mentiroso —dijo al aire, caminando hacia la salida de aquella mansión

Estaba a tres peldaños de la planta baja, cuando vio unos ojos en una esquina. James volteó a medias, arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Qué te retrasó esta vez? ¿un sacerdote? ¿un cardenal? ¿el papa? —preguntó James con enojo

Los ojos se desplazaron hasta un tragaluz que dejó observar la figura de Adam. Éste no dijo nada, y continuó caminando hacia el rubio.

—Basta de juegos Adam, ¿me ves cara de imbécil? ¿crees que me puedes usar y desechar como te dé la gana?

James notó que el otro no respondía, por lo que concluyó que solo era una broma todo eso. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, molesto, iracundo, enojado, encaprichado con el poco aprecio de Adam.

—Eres un hijo de puta —insultó por última vez, pero entonces una mano delgada se aferró como garras a su saco.

James no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Adam ya estaba rodeándolo con sus brazos en busca de su cuello. James cerró los ojos, forcejeando con el vampiro, pero éste encajó sus colmillos con mucha facilidad en su piel, dejándolo sin voz.

El rubio sentía como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y comenzaba a sentirse algo mareado, por lo que sus fuerzas se debilitaron y dejó que Adam siguiera alimentándose. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, la mordida le había dejado una sensación sedante, con mucho dolor e inflamación. Su respiración empezaba a decaer y sus rodillas flaquearon. James se desplomó en medio de la polvorienta madera, sus manos estaban frías y Adam siguió succionando, acomodándose encima de su abdomen.

—Ad. . . Adam. . . —no podía hablar. La voz estaba cerrada, y lo último que vio James antes de desmayarse fue como el otro le desabrochaba los botones de su camisa.

A la mañana siguiente, James despertó en la cama de una casa vieja en una campiña a las afueras de la ciudad, la casa de Adam.

—¿Qué coño fue eso? —preguntó al aire

—Me estabas hartando —respondió una voz sombría —quería callarte antes de que acabaras con mi paciencia. Di que fuiste afortunado de que no te vaciara por completo

Adam estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, giró hacia James y le arrojó la copa de cristal con brandy que sostenía en mano, que impactó apenas en la cabecera de la cama.

—¡QUÉ DIABLOS! ¡¿CUÁL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA?! —gritó James, quitándose las sabanas

—Bebiste y fumaste ayer —declaró Adam —sabes que si bebo sangre sin purificar, adquiero todas las porquerías que consumes. Necesito sangre limpia

—¡¿Ahora me estas reclamando?! ¡quien lo diría! Pues disculpa que mi sangre no sea de tu agrado, cabrón. Debo recordarte que quien tiene a quejarse aquí soy yo. Me dejaste esperando cuatro putas horas en una mansión jodida hasta los cimientos

—No intentes desafiarme, James

Adam se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al rubio

—Lo que debes hacer es tener la maldita boca cerrada y no preguntar. Ahora, si tanto te cuesta cumplir esos términos, lárgate de mi casa

James estaba por tomar el cuello del otro por instinto, deteniéndose a último momento. Cerró los puños, fulminándolo con la mirada mientras se vestía. Giró la perilla de la puerta, pero antes de salir, agarró un jarrón de porcelana y lo rompió a modo de berrinche. Dio un portazo y no supo nada de Adam durante los siguientes tres meses.

* * *

**IV**

James abrió la puerta de su casa.

—¡¿Adam?! ¡¿qué demonios ha pasado?

Vio con sorpresa y espanto a Adam, con varias heridas, la ropa desgarrada y su nariz sangrando. El gran moretón en su mejilla estaba azul. James no dudó un segundo en dejarlo entrar a su morada, su esposa había ido a visitar a sus padres al otro lado de la ciudad, no se enteraría.

—Dime qué ocurrió

—Caí de un séptimo piso. . . Del antiguo mausoleo —no pudo seguir hablando porque su cuerpo se coartó, y Adam se desplomó en el pasillo de la entrada.

—¡Adam! —el rubio intentó hacerlo entrar en razón de nuevo, pero el otro continuaba agonizando.

Sin saber mucho de primeros auxilios, James cargó a Adam hasta su cama. Su cuerpo estaba más helado de lo común, así que el corredor de autos lo cobijó, preocupado que Adam no pudiera valerse por sí mismo. Su fuerza estaba marcadamente abatida, como si estuviera esfumándose a cada segundo. Los ojos del vampiro estaban iluminados, pero desorbitados y observando más de cerca, su boca tenía llagas.

—Adam. . . —lo llamó, frotando las cobijas a su cuerpo para darle más calor.

Súbitamente, Adam abrió los ojos y se levantó del lecho, sosteniéndose de los hombros de James, quien estaba sentado frente a él. Sin decir mucho, consiguió correr hacia el baño. El rubio intentó entender lo que estaba pasando, aunque no se hizo muchas preguntas cuando se dio cuenta que Adam estaba vomitando en el retrete. Fue en su ayuda, sosteniéndolo de la cintura y haciéndole el cabello a un lado.

Cuando el inmortal terminó, se dejó caer en el azulejo.

—Adam, maldita sea. Ya dime qué carajo te pasa —exigió nervioso James, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue la imagen de Adam perdiendo de nuevo el conocimiento.

De pronto, James notó que su pecho no subía y bajaba, sus manos estaban congeladas literalmente y empezaba a barbullar sonidos parecidos a sollozos atorados en su garganta. En ese momento, James supo que Adama estaba muriendo.

—No, no, no, no puedes morir aun —pidió sin esperanza, viendo un patético episodio de su vida tomando el control. Si Adam moría, entonces él ¿qué haría?, ¿sería el final de todo? ¿así de rápido? —Adam. . . Lo lamento, en serio lamento haber sido un cabrón contigo. No quiero perderte. No podría seguir. . .

James lo tomó de los hombros, abrazándolo contra su pecho, dejando dos lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. El cuerpo de Adam seguía inerte en sus brazos, sin señales de movimiento. El rubio acarició una mejilla pálida, contemplando lo bello que seguía siendo, aun con esos moretones.

—Sé que no te gusta mi carácter, y puedo ser molesto a veces, pero siempre hago lo que hago porque me importas. Me preocupo por ti. Eres parte de mi vida, y no quiero que se acabe ahora. Quiero que te alimentes de mí, estoy dispue. . .

James se cortó en seguida. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Esa era la solución!  
Llevó a Adam de vuelta a su cama, fue a la cocina por un cuchillo y de regreso, se sentó junto al vampiro, tomó un pedazo de tela desgarrada de la ropa de Adam y se envolvió el antebrazo izquierdo. Tenía que funcionar. Cortó las venas superficiales de la muñeca izquierda, y en cuanto sangre fresca emanó, acercó rápidamente la fuente hacia la boca del otro.

Transcurrieron segundos eternos, en los cuales James rezaba a todas las deidades que conocía que dejaran vivir a ese ser extraño. Pasados 84 segundos exactos, el rubio percibió una succión fuerte, unos labios cerrándose como ventosas a sus venas y unos colmillos enterrándose.

—Gracias a Dios —respiró aliviado.

Adam siguió alimentándose toda la noche del brazo de James, en tanto éste permaneció callado, tal como le había pedido Adam.

* * *

**V**

Adam cerró los ojos y se empapó de la brisa del mar. Las manos de James se deslizaron por su cintura, delicadamente, calentando su pálido cuerpo. El vampiro recargó su cabeza en el hombro derecho del otro, percibiendo los labios de James en su cuello.

—Todavía no —advirtió, tomándolo de la mano y encaminándolo costa abajo.

Unos minutos después, yacían desnudos en la arena.

James retiró el cabello del rostro del otro, juntando su miembro al de Adam, gimiendo grave.

—Esto es muy excéntrico, aun para tus estand- ¿mgh?

Adam puso su índice sobre la boca de James y lamió encima de su dedo. —Te dije que no hablaras, por esta noche

El rubio asintió entonces, bajó su rostro y besó en los labios al otro, con hambre, furia, ansia, llenos de la luna roja que los observaba. La lengua de James descendió por el pecho de Adam, su abdomen, hasta su falo, al cual se dedicó a complacer unos momentos, deleitando su silencio con jadeos entrecortados de Adam, suplicando, pidiendo más, al borde del colapso.

Sin haberse corrido aun, James terminó de hacerle sexo oral a Adam, tomó sus piernas, separándolas y lo invadió. La erección partió el interior de Adam como la primera vez que tuvieron sexo en aquella habitación de motel, de pie en el armario de escobas. Ni siquiera pudieron aguantar llegar a la cama.

—James. . . Aghh —sollozó Adam, tratando de abrir los ojos.

El corredor de autos pasó sus brazos debajo de los muslos del otro para abrir más el canal, enterrar su hombría y suspirar con fuerza, embestir como la bestia que se había convertido. Con las pupilas dilatadas por el placer y un par de colmillos asomándose.

Las paredes de Adam se cerraban sobre su erección, llenándole la espalda de punzadas, como estacas diminutas. Una corriente eléctrica llegó a su entrepierna, avisando el momento para morder el cuello de Adam.

James besó antes al otro, sacando sus colmillos, enterró los filos al mismo tiempo que cada centímetro de su falo era succionado por la entrada de Adam, arrancándole el orgasmo en una corrida vasta y cargada. Justo en ese clímax, en ese instante de éxtasis, James tuvo su primer probada de la sangre de Adam, mientras éste derramaba su semen entre ambos abdómenes.

Luego de la marejada de placer y sexo, ambos estaban recostados y Adam con dos agujeros en el cuello.

—¿Cuándo vuelves a alimentarte? —preguntó

El rubio rio gutural. —No tengo idea

—Aun no sabes cómo morder. Sugiero que a tu próxima víctima la desangres por completo. Morder sin matar lleva práctica, novato

—Creí que había dicho que tenía potencial —James giró hacia Adam —y por eso habías decidido transformarme

—Yo no dije eso —el inmortal quedó de perfil también —necesito una distracción que no se le ocurra morir antes de tiempo en una competencia de autos de carrera. Dándote inmortalidad te mantengo joven y disponible para mí

Los irises de James se iluminaron de un tono amarillo. —Qué raro, veo como si fuera de día

Adam notó el brillo. —Te acostumbrarás, pero las primeras semanas debes encerrarte para que no confundas el día real del falso. Eres un vampiro como yo, recuerda eso

—¿Por eso me trajiste a este retiro caribeño? ¿para enseñarme a ser un amo de las sombras? —bromeó el rubio

—Para enseñarte a no preguntar o hacer algo estúpido

Era luna roja. Y algo que Adam sabía era que cuando un vampiro se alimenta durante esas lunas, queda atado al que haya mordido, fuera vampiro o humano. Su vida quedaba a merced de quien le marcara el cuello. Pero no se lo revelaría a James, ¿darle la oportunidad de controlarlo? Ni en un millón de años. Literalmente.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Si, todo eso fue en honor a la luna roja de hoy. Me quedaré despierta para poder contemplar su belleza.

Gracias por leerlo! Si les agradó, háganmelo saber en un review, si? :D

Nos vemos!


End file.
